


C’mon Sheriff

by Psycho_Shipper01



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tom, M/M, Smut, Top Edd, saloonatics, tom has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Shipper01/pseuds/Psycho_Shipper01
Summary: Edd gets drunk and ends up in Tom’s bed with him.





	C’mon Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta read but, I have went through it multiple times. This is also my first time posting smut and I’m honestly very nervous because I know this will suck.

Edd trotted through the front door of the Saloon, looking for the man who once helped him find his beloved prince.

It wasn’t very busy there. A couple people scattered around. The place was neater then it was the last time he was there too.

He sat at the bar, finishing up the rest of his Cola silently. He hoped his friend would show up. Knowing him it was a high chance.

“Hey Todd, have you seen the Sheriff,” Edd asked the bartender who was handing him another Cola. “Yeah, he was here yesterday, he usually swings around by seven.”

“Edd?”

“Speak of the devil,” Todd muttered. “SHERIFF!” Edd hopped off the stool and ran over to the Sheriff, embracing him in a hug. “Whoa there, what are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you, I missed you,” he paused, “England gets kind of boring after a while too.” Tom smiled at his silly friend and guestered toward the bar.

“Can I get you a drink?” Edd shrugged, “You know I’m a Cola person.” Tom took a long drink of his beer and sighed. “Can you atleast try it?” 

Edd looked down from the Sheriff’s pleading face. “Fine.” Tom grabbed his arm dragging him to the bartender. “Get this man a beer.” 

Todd quickly handed Edd his requested drink before turning to serve another customer. Tom watched eagerly as the detective took a sip. 

Edd’s eyes lightened up and he took a big gulp before chugging it. Tom looked bewildered. “Woah hold your horses there Detective.”

“Hm, it’s not as good as Cola, but I like it.”

Tom hummed as Edd drank more of it. He was slightly proud of himself, getting Edd to drink something with alcohol.

He could tell Edd was simmering down to a more drunken state. He sipped on his whiskey while watching the drunk man attempt to make a conversation.

“Ok I think you have had enough to drink,” Tom said. Edd just smiled and took another sip of his beer. “Nah, I’m just getting started…” He was slurring his words noticeably. 

“Oh c'mon Sheriff, don’t be a butt.” Tom groaned and ordered a beer. “Yeah yeah, s’not my fault you downed it too fast,” he mumbled awkwardly. 

Tom heard a loud slamming noise from next to him. He looked over and saw Edd passed out. “Ha, told him to slow down.” 

The sheriff picked up the smaller man and carried him out of the Saloon. He hoisted Edd up onto his horse before getting on himself. 

They rode home slowly, Tom making sure the Detective didn’t fall off. He had one hand on Edd’s chest and the other holding onto his horse. 

He enjoyed feeling the others steady breathing, it was relaxing. It was no doubt that he liked the childish detective. There was nothing for him to dislike about Edd really.

Once they got to his home, he got off his horse and picked up his friend. He went inside and laid him down on his bed. Tom went to walk away before he felt a hand grip his shirt. Turning around he looked at Edd’s half sleeping face.

“Don’t leave…Please?” Tom chuckled before moving his arm away. “I have to move the horse, I’ll come back.” 

Tom walked out of the house quickly taking care of his horse before going back into his room. Edd was now sitting up, fully awake.

“Hey… I’m gonna go sleep on the couch, ok Edd,” Tom asked. Edd yawned and whined, “No come lay with me.”

“I’m not sure if that is a good idea, I kick in my sleep.” Tom gave a sheepish smile before taking off his shoes. “Oh c’mon, I’ll live.”

“I guess.” Tom took off his overcoat before climbing into the bed next to Edd, moving far away from the half drunken man. He heard shuffling before a warm arm came around his midsection. 

Edd was snuggling into his back. He heard soft snoring a minute later. He figured he was asleep so he closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

Then he heard a more ‘aggressive’ snoring. He was mumbling and quivering. Tom thought he was having a nightmare so he went to wake him up.

“T-Tom please…”

The Sheriff’s eyes shot open as he retracted his hand. He was confused, he could be saying that about anything right?

“Harder, ngh…”

Ok that was it. He turned around and shook him. “Edd… you doofus wake up.” Edd groaned and struggled to grab Toms hips, bucking his own forward lazily. Tom felt his breath hitch. 

What was he doing? Was he seriously having a dream about him? Oh god how he wasn’t drunk enough for this. But it felt so good. The sparks of pleasure numbed his mind. 

He supposed he could let Edd sleep a little longer. Tom grinded his hips back slowly into Edds, as if not to wake him. “Ah.. fuck.”

He let out little mewls and whimpers as his jeans gave a rough friction. “So good,” he choked out. It never felt this good jacking off.

“Tom?”

Whoops. He jolted forward, snuggling back towards the wall. “What are you doing,” Edd questioned. Tom flushed a bright red as he awkwardly tried to cover his raging hard on. 

“Um I w-was just…” Edd gave a wolfish grin to the Sheriff as he backed him up against the wall. “You were what now?” He cocked his head.

Tom let out a whimper as Edd grasped his clothed dick. “I-I’m sorry,” Tom babbled, tears pricking his eyes.

“And I thought I was the submissive one, you look quite hot like this.” Edd took in the features of the Sheriff. His bottom lip was quivering and his face put tomatoes to shame.

“Edd leaned down and hugged Tom, briefly rutting against him. The Sheriff moaned, muffling his noises with Edd’s shoulder. 

Tom was still dumbstruck from Edd’s eagerness. How often did he think about this? The thought put a blush on his face.

He held onto Edd for dear life as the other ground against him. “I bet you like that,” Edd purred. Tom could only whine in response. 

“Do you really want to do this, I don’t want to pressure you.” Tom bit his lip and latched onto Edd, sitting on his thighs. “Please fuck me.” He gave Edd his best puppy dog face.

That was enough consent for Edd. He put his hands on Tom’s thighs and lifted him up enough to get his pants off. Tom patiently waited for him to finish.

Edd eventually finished taking off his share of clothes before nuzzling into Tom’s shoulder, biting down gently. 

Tom glanced nervously at Edd before covering his face. “Hm is this your first time?” Tom sighed before stroking himself.

“No, but you're definitely the biggest.” 

Edd practically glowed with pride. “Do you have lube.” Tom chuckled and pulled a bottle from under his pillow. “Always prepared.”

“Turn around on your hands and knees.” 

Tom eagerly obliged, flipping around wiggling his hips back toward Edd. He heard a low growl and then hands grabbing his waist. 

Tom felt something cold and wet against his entrance and he whined, bucking his hips back. “Is my little cowboy eager?” 

Tom nodded and whimpered as Edd pressed a digit into him. He came undone from the Detective’s touch.

Soon a second finger slipped in followed by a third. “Edd, please just fuck me~” He heard the dom chuckle and take his fingers out.

“Beg for it.”

So Edd had a thing for begging. Well he’d be damned. “Please, I need you to fill me with your cock.” Tom’s face was bright red as he tried to please Edd. “Daddy, I need you.”

“Fuck.” 

Edd grabbed his hips, digging his nails into his skin then thrusted in his tight hole. Tom was a moaning, whimpering hot mess. He had never experienced this much pleasure with any of his few partners.

He tried to open his legs wider to make Edd go deeper. Then he hit that one spot. “OH GOD EDD RIGHT THERE,” Tom cried out. 

“You like it when I pound into your dripping hole dontcha. Then bite and suck on your shoulder, watching you come undone underneath me.”

He grunted as he got closer to his edge. “Wait!” Edd thrusts slowed down as he stopped. He looked at Tom curiously as the Sheriff got out from his position and climbed on his thighs.

“Let me ride you,” he panted out. Edd cock gave a twitch in interest as Tom lowered himself down onto him. “Fuck your so warm.” 

The Sheriff put his hands on Edds chest and rose his hips, only to slam them down again. “Mm good boy, just like that.”

Tom’s breath hitched and his cock pulsed at the name. “So you like being called a good boy, do you?” 

He nodded desperately as he sunk down again on Edd’s cock. Tom let out a moan as his prostate was hit. “Ride me like the -Fuck- cowboy you are.”

The Sheriff flopped down on Edd’s chest as he lost his breath. Edd took control again thrusting into Tom. He started to slobber and whine against Edd’s chest as he felt himself get closer to his peak.

He was flipped over onto his back as Edd started thrusting into him at a fast pace. Tom whimpered when Edd grabbed his dick, jerking him off. 

Edd leaned down, sucking and nibbling on Toms neck. Tom just moaned in response, throwing his head back. “Fuck, Edd I’m gonna…”

Edd just hummed in response, “Cum for me baby.” Tom whined loudly as he painted their chests with white. Edd finishing after, burying himself deep in Tom. 

He pulled out of the Sheriffs abused hole and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male as he set his chin on Tom’s head.

Tom snuggled into his chest feeling the most satisfied he had ever felt without alcohol. Edd was already out cold or more likely Tom couldn’t feel him moving.

Tom on the other hand was thinking about what this made them. Were they now dating? Was this gonna change what they had? He sighed and relaxed shifting to get comfy.

“I love you Tom.” 

“I-I love you too you big softy.”


End file.
